You're not gay, Sakura
by Azhy
Summary: Sakura sabía que amaría a Sasuke siempre, pero que daría a luz a bellos bebés rubios de ojos verdes. Pero a Sasuke y Naruto les encantaba joderle los planes. Y, cuando decide hacerse lesbiana, aparece Itachi, quién, por supuesto, amaba joderle los planes también. —Crack. Y sí, tiene secuela.


_Disclaimer applied._

—_**OoC. Crack.**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Miró su reflejo en el espejo mientras la escandalosa música del exterior llegaba a sus oídos apenas tenuemente. Se haló hacia abajo el vestido rojo que había decidido usar para esa noche y sonrió como hace mucho no se lo permitía, guiñándole un ojo a su reflejo.

—Feliz navidad, Sakura.

Rió y salió del baño.

Frente a ella, un largo pasillo se extendía hasta culminar en el centro de la pista, donde cuerpos sudorosos se entrelazaban unos con otros en una fusión de música y hormonas. Sonrió con anticipación y caminó con paso seguro —a pesar de los altos tacones— hacia la confusa luz que proyectaba el rectángulo en el que culminaba aquél largo andar.

Sin embargo, muy lejos aún de llegar, un par de manos la asieron por la cintura, reteniéndole el paso. Intentó gritar, pero otra poderosa mano la acalló con fuerza. Prontamente se vio arrastrada hacia otra habitación que, entre la confusión del ruido y la resistencia que opuso, notó que era una sala de mantenimiento.

Joder, iba a ser robada, torturada, violada y asesinada en un bar gay. Justamente en navidad.

* * *

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron paulatinamente a la oscuridad de aquella habitación, notó que temblaba contra los brazos de su opresor. Balbuceó alguna incoherencia contra la mano que cubría sus labios y presintió que las lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer.

—Joder, creo que la hemos asustado —sonó una gruesa voz relajando la fuerza que oprimía su cintura.

—¿Tú crees? —otra voz, destilando sarcasmo, se alzó sobre el oscuro y silencioso ambiente.

Sakura abrió los ojos presa del pánico. ¿Eran dos? ¡Jamás sintió otra presencia! Se removió histéricamente entre los brazos de quién fuera que la estuviera sosteniendo por la cintura y jadeó contra la mano que le impedía gritar y desahogar todo el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

—Hey, tranquila —uno de ellos la aferró contra su pecho provocando que agitara las piernas, tratando de alejarse—. ¡Au! ¡Me pateó!

Le pareció escuchar al otro sujeto reír.

—Dobe.

Se detuvo intempestivamente y analizó las voces que acaba de escuchar rezando en partes iguales que fuera lo que creía que estaba pasando y que no lo fuera.

—¿Sakura−chan? —el agarre que la mantenía quieta se suavizó ante la inmovilidad de ella—. ¿Sakura−chan, estás bi— ¡Ay, mis bolas!

Ante una bien asestada patada en la entrepierna, Sakura se separó con rapidez de su captor, quedando libre también de la mano que le cubría la boca. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire antes de detenerse al otro extremo de la habitación, buscando entre la oscuridad las siluetas de las personas que la habían llevado hasta ahí.

Personas que ella conocía muy bien.

—¡Naruto, Sasuke!

—¡Sakura−chan! —gimoteó un adolorido rubio y pudo vislumbrarlo, encogido por el dolor, frotándose el área afectada—. ¡Mis bolas, maldición, como duele!

—¡Par de imbéciles! —rugió con las manos en las caderas, acostumbrando su vista a las difusas imágenes que la oscuridad le ofrecía—. ¡Me han dado un susto de muerte! ¡Creí que me iban a violar y, y— ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?!

—Hn —la otra figura se movió, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Era Sasuke, no había duda. Retrocedió instintivamente—. ¿No deberíamos ser nosotros quiénes preguntemos eso?

Sakura no pudo ver su rostro, pero vio sus ojos, tan negros y profundos que se fundían con la oscuridad del lugar. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

—No —se obligó a erguirse, a mostrar valentía frente a él—. ¡No! —trató de igualar su altura, de intimidarlo con su reciente seguridad—. ¡Ustedes no son nadie para saber qué es lo que hago aquí!

—¡Somos tus amigos! —chilló Naruto, que se había acercado también sin que ella lo notara.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y notó que Naruto estaba _extraño_, había algo raro en él que no encajaba.

—Sakura —la exhalación de Sasuke le golpeó la frente y tembló, mirándolo.

Sasuke también tenía algo _raro_. Era como si no fuera él, pero ella sabía que era él.

Se le fue la voz—. Prendan la luz.

Ambos hombres fruncieron el ceño, pero obedecieron. Sasuke se alejó y se dirigió a la pared detrás de él, tanteando toda su longitud en busca del interruptor. La luz se encendió y Sakura entrecerró los ojos, cegada por el repentino cambio.

Lo primero que vio cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz fue la puerta frente a ella. Era azul, de metal y al lado había una escoba y una cubeta. Lo siguiente que vio fue una rubia y una morena que la miraban con el ceño fruncido.

—Me están jodiendo.

Naruto se sobaba la entrepierna con una mueca de dolor plasmada en su bronceado y maquillado rostro, cubriendo las cómicas marcas de nacimiento de sus mejillas. Labial rosado y sombras doradas sobre sus ojos iban acorde al vestido largo y naranja que portaba. Sobre sus hombros, y sobre sus pechos —de procedencia más cuestionable que la veracidad del color de su cabello— caía una larga melena de rulos rubios ceniza.

Miró a Sasuke, enfundado en pantalones negros y anchos y una chaqueta de cuero, cabello negro hasta los hombros, labial rojo sangre y abundante rímel sobre pestañas postizas. Y la incuestionable expresión malhumorada en su rostro mientras la miraba con fijeza.

Todo el miedo que había sentido al creer ser secuestrada y todo la rabia que sintió cuando supo que los autores de aquella broma habían sido sus mejores amigos se desvanecieron cuando vio las fachas en las que andaba ese par. Se carcajeó.

—¡Sakura−chan! —se quejó Naruto, sonrojándose.

—Hn —Sasuke giró el rostro, pero Sakura notó claramente el carmín que se expandía sobre sus mejillas. El rojo que iba perfecto con sus labios.

Tuvo que sostenerse el estómago intentando apaciguar la risa incontrolable que no la dejaba respirar.

—¡Tiene que ser una broma!

Escuchó las quejas de ambos varones y después de varios minutos de reírse, logró tranquilizarse solo para observarlos —avergonzados y vestidos como mujer—, aún sin poder borrar la divertida expresión de su rostro.

Suspiró—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, idiotas?

Naruto frunció el ceño, aún sonrojado—. Evitamos que cometas el peor error de tu vida.

Sakura frunció el ceño, la diversión siendo rápidamente reemplazada por la ira.

—¿El peor error de mi vida, dices? —miró a Sasuke asentir—. ¿En serio?

—Sakura —Sasuke se acercó, sus largas pestañas le dificultaban parpadear con normalidad y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida—, vámonos de aquí.

La sonrisa se le borró.

—No.

—¡Pero Sakura−chan!

—Dije no, ¡maldición! —pataleó—. ¡Váyanse _ustedes_ de aquí!

—No nos iremos sin ti —acotó Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero seguidamente bajó la mirada, herida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque esto es un error, Sakura−chan —Naruto le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Lo es? —alzó la mirada, observando sus brillantes ojos azules. Le echó un vistazo también a Sasuke—. ¿Lo es de verdad?

Sasuke asintió secamente.

Movió el hombro con brusquedad, alejándose el contacto que mantenía con Naruto.

—¡¿Por qué es un error?! —gritó con las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

—Porque, Sakura−chan, tú no —titubeó—… tú no eres _así_.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decir que yo no soy _así—_ ¡¿Qué yo no soy lesbiana?!

Sasuke frunció el ceño, tomándola por los hombros.

—Sakura, a ti no te gustan las mujeres.

—¡Por supuesto que no me gustan, idiota! —se zafó de su agarre—. ¡Porque me gustan ustedes! —los señaló—. ¡Te amo a ti, idiota! —miró a Sasuke—. ¡Y te adoro a ti, estúpido! —se dirigió a Naruto—. ¡Pero no es justo! —aseveró, llorando—. ¡Porque yo sí los apoyé a ustedes, y ustedes no hacen lo mismo por mí! ¿Qué hay de malo con que yo intente ser feliz de esta manera? —sollozó—. ¡Si ustedes pudieron, tal vez yo también pueda!

El silencio reinó sobre ellos siendo únicamente roto por el llanto de la chica. Naruto se aproximó hacia ella y la abrazó. Sakura opuso resistencia, pero al final se aferró a su cuello, llorando sobre su pecho.

—Vámonos de aquí, Sakura−chan.

Ella alzó el rostro de su pecho. Todas las ganas de permanecer en ese lugar, la seguridad con la que había llegado, la decisión, la felicidad, todo se había ido al demonio. Ahora solo deseaba dormir.

Se limpió las lágrimas, llevándose todo el maquillaje en las palmas de las manos, haciéndose lucir terrible.

Y asintió.

* * *

El taxi avanzaba a una velocidad moderada, el conductor enviándoles miradas recelosas por medio del espejo retrovisor de vez en cuando y ellos tres sin mencionar palabra alguna desde que abordaron. Sakura suspiró contra la ventana del vehículo, viendo pasar los altos edificios de la cuidad frente a ella.

—Pareces un mapache —soltó Sasuke de la nada.

Sakura lo miró divertida, al otro extremo del asiento trasero del taxi.

—El Teme tiene razón —rió Naruto en medio de ambos, jugando con los cabellos rubios de su peluca.

—Mira quién habla, la pareja gay travesti.

Se pasó la mano por debajo de los ojos, intentando borrar las marcas del llanto que seguramente se habían llevado todo su maquillaje. El taxista les dedicó una mirada espantada.

Naruto rió, rojo hasta las orejas. Sasuke gruñó.

—¡Tuvimos que hacerlo! —Naruto se quitó la peluca, dejándola sobre sus rodillas—. Los hombres no pueden entrar a ese bar, 'ttebayo.

—Por supuesto que no, imbécil —Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada—. Es un bar lésbico.

Vio la espalda del conductor tensarse. Sobre el espejo retrovisor del taxi colgaba un escapulario, entre otros tantos objetos de devoción religiosa. Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Dé vuelta a la izquierda en la siguiente —ordenó Sasuke.

Nadie habló mientras el taxi se aproximaba al hogar de Sakura, donde ella bajaría, tomaría un baño y se iría a dormir, como había prometido hacerlo. Apretó los puños sobre sus piernas.

—Siempre estuve enamorada de ti, Sasuke —miró la expresión sorprendida de los que consideraba sus dos mejores amigos—. Pero siempre supe también que tú no me verías jamás de esa manera. Así que creí que podría intentarlo con Naruto —el aludido se sonrojó, bajando la vista—, pero tampoco funcionó.

—Sakura…

—Yo sabía que te amaría por siempre, Sasuke−kun —lo llamó así, como hace mucho no lo hacía—. Pero que, sin embargo, yo iba a dar a luz a bellos bebés rubios de ojos verdes, porque tú jamás me amarías y Naruto no me dejaría morir sola. Era mi plan de vida. Egoísta y estúpido, pero estaba bien para mí. Aunque, claro, a ti y a Naruto les encanta joderme los planes, ¿no?

—Sakura−chan, yo—

—No es justo, chicos —cortó—. No lo es. Yo… yo los apoyé. Sin importar qué. Me dolió, muchísimo, pero los apoyé, yo —maldición_, yo los apoyé_, y lo seguiré haciendo, porque son mis mejores amigos y los amo y no me importan que les gusten los hombres y no me importa tampoco que sean una pareja y no me importa mucho menos que me hayan roto el corazón. Maldita sea, no me importa eso, porque los amo.

—Y nosotros te amamos a ti.

Sakura alzó la vista, tomada totalmente por sorpresa por las palabras tácitas y absolutas de Sasuke. Lo miró, sus ojos transmitiendo calidez y seguridad, y se sonrojó inevitablemente.

—Por ello no te dejaremos hacerlo, Sakura.

Y Sakura rió, llorando de nuevo.

—Y te haremos ver que ahí afuera —solo Dios sabe donde— hay un hombre dispuesto a darlo todo por ti.

Sollozó.

—Que te va a enamorar.

Rió, hipando.

—Y te sacará de la cabeza esa estupidez de que te gustan las mujeres.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Y él se las va a jugar todas por ti. Hará muchas más estupideces de las que nosotros dos hemos hecho esta noche por ti.

—¡Dattebayo!

Ella rió, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Deténgase —ordenó Sasuke.

El auto se detuvo frente al edificio en el que vivía la Haruno. Sakura miró por la ventana las luces apagadas de su apartamento. Desistiendo del baño o lavarse la cara, iría directo a la cama.

—Vale —suspiró, lágrimas aún en sus ojos. Los miró, a los dos idiotas que se habían vestido de mujer para sacarla del bar lésbico al que había ido a buscar un revolcón en navidad—. Pues buena suerte con ello, chicas.

Naruto rió, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—Y felices fiestas.

* * *

—Pero qué hijos de puta.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, negando fervientemente con la cabeza.

—No, no, perdón.

Reinició el camino hasta su apartamento.

—Mikoto−san y Kushina−san no tienen la culpa de nada.

«Más que de darlos a luz».

No sabía cómo, pero Sasuke y Naruto se las arreglaban siempre para saber dónde y qué iba a estar haciendo ella. Sospechaba que la espiaban. Más desde que empezó a salir con Tayuya.

La conoció en Febrero, en una salida clandestina a una bar gay en las afueras de la cuidad. Sasuke estaba en un viaje de negocios y Gaara−san, el amigo de Naruto de Suna, había enfermado, por lo que el rubio viajó a visitarlo. Ahí la conoció.

Tayuya era intempestiva, dominante y tenía una boca temible. Y era ardiente. A Sakura le llamó la atención desde el primer momento en que la vio. Su cabello rojo como el fuego, su figura curvilínea y esa sonrisa mitad divertida, mitad malvada.

Empezó a salir con ella y aunque intentó mantenerlo en secreto, Sasuke y Naruto no tardaron en averiguarlo cuando un día se aparecieron de la nada en su apartamento y las encontraron en plena sesión de besos sobre el sofá.

Ambos pegaron el grito en el cielo, pero Sakura les aseguró que no iba a dejar de verla. Ante tal seguridad, Sasuke y Naruto no tuvieron más opción que aceptar a regañadientes, pero se mantenían recelosos ante la chica y siempre que salía con ella algunos de esos idiotas terminaba misteriosamente en el hospital, por cosas nimias, o en algún tipo de problema que requería de su presencia inmediata.

De alguna u otra forma, Sasuke y Naruto siempre encontraban la forma de arruinar sus citas con Tayuya. Y aunque a ambas les molestaba —más a Tayuya que a Sakura—, no podían hacer nada al respecto.

Hasta ese día, su cumpleaños, cuando Tayuya se apareció en su casa desde temprano y prácticamente la secuestró antes de que sus amigos lo hicieran. Había pasado un espectacular día a su lado paseando por la ciudad hasta que la noche les había caído encima y Sasuke la había llamado para salir a festejar. Sakura se negó, alegando que no se sentía con ánimos, pero Tayuya insistió en que fuera con ellos.

Si bien, al principio le extraño que ella adoptara esa actitud, también la hizo feliz que fuera tan comprensiva con sus idiotas sobreprotectores amigos.

Por supuesto que sus planes de una noche de pasión con Tayuya se habían ido al demonio, pero por lo menos iba a salir a divertirse con ese par.

Diversión sin sexo. Como en los últimos tres meses.

—Cuando tenga a ese par enfrente —metió la llave en la cerradura. La puerta cedió— les patearé tan fuerte las bolas que—

—¡Sorpresa!

Sakura pegó un brinco del susto y las llaves se le resbalaron de las manos. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho y solo pudo reír cuando vio su diminuto apartamento abarrotado de personas. Sobre la pared de la cocina, un colorido "Feliz cumpleaños" se exhibía.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura−chan! —un par de bronceados brazos la levantaron del suelo y la giraron antes de depositarla en el suelo nuevamente. Naruto le sonrió abiertamente.

—Felicidades —Sasuke la apresó con un solo brazo y recargó la barbilla sobre su coronilla por un par de segundos, antes de soltarla.

—Chicos —presa de la emoción, Sakura sonrió—, ustedes—

—Sakura.

Una voz conocida. Muy, muy conocida.

—¡¿Tayuya?!

La pelirroja le sonrió, tomándola por la cintura y besándola castamente en los labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Sakura se sonrojó. Sasuke y Naruto fruncieron el ceño.

* * *

Sakura sonrió, acercándose a sus amigos cuando los otros invitados habían dejado de externarle sus felicitaciones.

—Supongo que debo agradecerles —los miró con amor—, ya saben, por incluir a Tayuya en la fiesta.

—Claro —rezongó Naruto.

—Sé… sé que ella no les agrada mucho, pero —la miró, hablando animadamente con Tenten, una de sus amigas— si se dan tiempo para conocerla, se darán cuenta de lo muy increíble que ella es —sonrió con ojos brillantes—. De verás que sí.

Sasuke asintió. Naruto frunció el ceño, pero Sakura no lo notó, pues fue llamada para el pastel.

Ambos hombres se miraron irritados. No sabían cómo, pero Tayuya —de alguna u otra forma, maldición— se había enterado de la fiesta sorpresa que le habían preparado a Sakura.

Fiesta a la cual no había sido invitada.

* * *

—¿Te diviertes? —le cuestionó Tayuya mientras bebía un trago. Habían logrado apartarse un poco de los demás invitados para tener un momento a solas.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa—. Sí. Hace mucho que no—

Un par de manos la interrumpieron, cubriendo sus ojos. Sintió una pausada respiración en el cuello que le erizó el vello de la nuca y escuchó una voz que, sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento, había añorado por un largo tiempo.

—Sakura.

Alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa y se giró, apartando las manos que cubrían su visión. Ahí estaba él; alto, pulcro, elegante y tan guapo como lo recordaba. Enfundado en un sobrio traje negro que Sakura estaba segura que a nadie le lucía mejor que a él.

—¡Itachi−san! —exclamó sorprendida.

Él sonrió —una sonrisa perfecta que le desagradó en absoluto a la pelirroja—, y cubrió a Sakura en un abrazo que a Tayuya se le antojó demasiado cariñoso.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojó contra el pecho del Uchiha mayor y no se dio cuenta de la evaluadora mirada que este le dirigió a la chica que observaba la escena, apenas conteniendo la rabia que la embargaba.

Se separó con lentitud al notar que él no la soltaba y pudo verlo sonreír cuando alzó la mirada hacia su rostro.

—Itachi−san —sonrió aún con las mejillas rojas—, ¡cuánto tiempo!

—Cuatro o cinco meses, ¿no es así? —Sakura asintió—. Pero no pensabas que no vendría a verte en tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Se sonrojó—. En realidad, yo—

—Sakura —ira apenas contenida en la voz de Tayuya. Sakura se giró, apenada de haber olvidado su presencia.

—Itachi−san —gesticuló nerviosamente con las manos—, ella es Tayuya, mi —ah, _novia_.

Sakura no supo si era su imaginación, pero le pareció que la mirada de Itachi se endureció. Después, él sonrió, y Sakura se convenció de estarse inventando cosas.

—Tayuya, él es Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

—Un gusto, Uchiha —sonrió ella sin cortesía alguna.

—El placer es mío, Tayuya−san.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Itachi−san —habló Sakura sin ser consciente del pesado ambiente que se instaló entre aquellos dos—. ¿Has finalizado las contrataciones en Iwa?

—Sí —le sonrió encantadoramente—. Llevó un tiempo, pero por fin está hecho.

—¡Qué bueno! —celebró Sakura—. ¡Te has perdido de bastantes cosas!

—Lo sé —su cálida expresión cambió repentinamente. La seriedad instalándose en su rostro, mirando con dureza a Tayuya—. Pero no me preocupa, Sakura —ella lo miró, extrañada—. No es nada que no pueda cambiar.

Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida. La obviedad de la situación cayendo sobre ella.

Esta vez, Naruto y Sasuke la iban a conocer realmente enojada.

* * *

—¡Hey, Sakura−chan! —Naruto alzó su vaso hacia ella cuando la vio acercarse—. Buena fiesta, ¿ver— ¡Ay, Sakura−chan, mis bolas, _de nuevo_!

Sasuke casi escupe la bebida cuando la vio asestarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna a Naruto y se alejó prudentemente al notar que él sería la próxima víctima.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Sasuke miró a todos lados, agradeciendo que la música y el buen ambiente pasaran por alto la escenita que se estaban montando.

—¡¿Qué me pasa?! —pero Sakura no parecía dispuesta a mantener en secreto su discusión—. ¡Esta vez se han pasado, estúpidos!

Sasuke frunció el ceño. De unos meses para acá, ellos no eran más que estúpidos, imbéciles o idiotas a los ojos de Sakura.

—¡Lo que hicieron ahora fue muy, muy bajo!

—¿Y qué —_agh_, qué hicimos ahora, Sakura−chan?

—¡No se hagan tontos! —con ambas manos en las caderas, los fulminó con la mirada—. ¡No crean que no me di cuenta de lo que hicieron! —Sasuke alzó las cejas—. Quise creer que era una coincidencia que hubiera más hombres que mujeres en la fiesta, también pasé por alto que a la mitad de ellos ni siquiera los conozco, pero esto —frunció el ceño profundamente—, ¡_esto_ es demasiado!

—¿De qué estás—

—Acepto que hayan metido a un montón de desconocidos a mi casa para ver si decidía abandonar a Tayuya por uno de ellos —Sasuke y Naruto bajaron la vista, incapaces de negarlo al verse descubierto su plan—, ¡pero _esto _es inconcebible!

—Pero, Sakura−chan—

—¡Pero nada, Naruto! —pataleó—. ¡Y tú, Sasuke! ¡No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo como para entrometerlo a _él_! Es lo peor que has hecho hasta ahora, y sí crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados—

—¿Qué? —interrumpió Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Entrometer a quién?

—No te hagas el que no sabes de qué hablo, Sasuke.

—Sakura —la miró fijamente—, no sé de qué—

—¡¿Tu hermano, Sasuke?! —cuestionó, aún incrédula. Sasuke se sorprendió—. ¡Aún no sé como lograste hacerlo participar en esta estupidez, pero—

—¿Itachi? —preguntó Sasuke—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Itachi con todo esto?

—¡Por favor! —Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y habló, destilando veneno—. ¿Vas a decirme que la presencia de Itachi aquí no es plan suyo? ¿Qué él se está portando tan encantador y cercano a mí no porque ustedes se lo pidieron para alejarme de Tayuya? ¿Pues sabes qué, Sasuke? Que te lo crea tu madre, porque yo no—

—¿Itachi? —Sasuke mostraba confusión—. ¿Itachi está aquí?

—Un momento —Naruto, con las manos sobre la adolorida entrepierna, cuestionó—, ¿Itachi está aquí, esta noche, intentando alejarte de Tayuya?

Ambos lucían realmente sorprendidos, y Sakura empezó a dudar de su teoría.

—¿Ustedes no sabían que él estaba aquí?

Ambos negaron.

—Sasuke —Sakura lo miró—, ¿está tu hermano aquí —intentando alejarme de Tayuya— por su propia voluntad?

Los rostros de aquel par de idiotas no tuvieron precio cuando la verdad cayó sobre ellos como un balde de agua fría.

—Debe ser una jodida broma.

* * *

Sakura se acercó tan sigilosamente como los tacones de diez centímetros que usaba se lo permitieron. Acababa de despedir a Tayuya, Naruto y Sasuke ayudaban a limpiar e Itachi se servía vodka mientras los últimos invitados abandonaban su apartamento.

—Ah, Sakura —señaló con la mirada el alcohol—. ¿Vodka?

—Claro, solo un poco.

El Uchiha mayor llenó hasta el tope el vaso de la Haruno, contrario a su petición.

—Feliz cumpleaños —alzó el vaso en su dirección.

—De hecho —Sakura miró el reloj de la cocina—, mi cumpleaños pasó hace horas.

—Oh —soltó simplemente, dando un sorbo—, que sea entonces un brindis por tus veintitrés años. Felicidades.

Sakura dio un largo trago antes de atreverse a preguntar—. Itachi−san, ¿qué haces aquí?

Los ojos de él —brillando con un _algo_ que Sakura no quiso averiguar— se asomaron bajo el vaso de vidrio, cuyo contenido estaba a punto de desaparecer por completo.

—Es tu cumpleaños. Y esto es —era— una fiesta.

Sakura dejó que el vodka resbalando por su garganta le infundiera el valor que realmente no tenía.

—Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero, Itachi−san.

El sonrió, amargamente.

—Sí —volvió a servirse. Sakura alzó las cejas, dándose cuenta de que jamás había visto al Uchiha mayor bebiendo algo que no fuera el carísimo champagne que servían en aquellas recatadas fiestas a las que de vez en cuando acompañaba a Sasuke—. El trabajo en Iwagakure me llevó una eternidad. Ni siquiera pude venir a Konoha en navidad. Te llamé, por cierto —Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa—, pero no contestaste. Tampoco en año nuevo. Y si no hubiese venido esta noche, seguramente tampoco contestas mis llamadas.

—Yo, ah —una extraña timidez invadiéndola—, perdí mi celular en un bar en navidad.

—Lo sé —él la miró, bebiendo vodka como si fuese agua—, Sasuke me lo contó.

A Sakura la recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

Itachi dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa. La miró, tan fijamente, que Sakura supo que lo que fuera que iba a decirle a continuación, iba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

—No puedes pedirle un favor a esos dos —miró a Naruto y Sasuke, unos cuantos metros alejados de ellos, pero mortalmente atentos a su conversación—, son muy idiotas.

Sakura rió, totalmente de acuerdo. E, interiormente, un poco más calmada.

—Por eso volví tan pronto como pude —ella alzó una ceja, sin entender a qué se refería—. Le pido a ese par de idiotas que te saquen de la cabeza esa estúpida idea de que te gustan las mujeres y cuando regreso tú ya tienes novia.

—I−Itachi−san…

—Como te dije, no puedes pedirles un favor a ese par —volvió a servirse y, después de un largo trago, aseveró—, porque son idiotas —rió—. Pero no me preocupa —no lo suficiente—porque sé que lo puedo cambiar.

Y ahí estaba, aquella sonrisa arrogante, vanidosa y todopoderosa de los hombres Uchiha. Esa sonrisa que Sakura amaba.

—Tú no eres lesbiana, Sakura —bebió, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, lentamente—. Y yo te lo voy a demostrar.

—¡I−Itachi−san, yo no—

—¿No quieres? —sonrió.

Ella boqueó como un pez.

—Me las voy a jugar todas por ti, Sakura.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

—Y te haré olvidar esa estupidez de ser gay.

Ella abrió la boca indignada.

—Te voy a enamorar.

Sakura se sonrojó. Sasuke y Naruto sonrieron, aún incrédulos.

—Y no, Sakura, no es una jodida broma.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Feliz cumpleaños, Itachi. Ya sé que no se puede considerar ni mínimamente como un buen regalo para él, pero lo amo y me puse a escribir como una maniática —esto quedó larguísimo— y después supe que era su cumpleaños y pensé «Al demonio, que este sea su regalo». Porque lo amo, y lo amaré forevah. Estoy en conflicto por quién es mi Uchiha favorito, así que agonizaré por acá mientras lo deduzco.

Btw, estoy algo así como muy feliz porque acabo la prepa la próxima semana y por fin —por fin— descansaré un poco. No sé si vaya a dedicarme a escribir estas vacaciones, así que mejor no prometo nada. Además, me está yendo muy bien en la cuestión del inglés y estoy algo así como muy orgasmeada (?) por ello.

¿Alguien notó que tengo algo con la palabra joder y todos sus derivados? wtf! Y sí, SasuNaru rules! (?). Ando media yaoista estos días.

Los amo, y los amaré más si dejan un review. (¿Habrá hombres en FF? Siempre me lo he preguntado). Review no jutsu!


End file.
